The Last of His Kind
by Yuji Rama
Summary: A Young boy is with his family when they are all murdered except for the young boy, he doesn't know anyone now so he wonders around for a year before finding Magnolia... What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**The last of his kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Fairy Tail cast, I own Yuji, Tamu, Leo and Sarah, my friends own Alissianna, Alexa, Caliber and Hana. **

A 7 year old boy with short brown hair and light green eyes walked down a village with his family, his brother who had longer black hair and dark blue eyes, he was also slightly taller, his mother had long straight dark red hair and beautiful brown eyes, the father had short white hair and light blue eyes.

"Yuji! Yuji! Careful boy!" His father shouted at him as he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from an odd looking guy who had a creepy grin on his face, "Get lost before i beat you to a pulp!" his father shouted at the man who just stood there and smirked "Bring it on!" He laughed "What are you going to do? Eat me?" He chuckled coldly. "Leo, thats enough!" His mother said holding her husband back slightly "Sarah, i can handle this, take the boy's and wait for me at the border" He didn't even turn to look at her, his eyes set firmly on the creepy guy "I said Leave!" He said with a tone of anger in his voice before Yuji hugged his leg "No daddy don't please!" He cried slightly as his older brother just laughed at him "Yuji your such a whimp".

Yuji stood up and put his hands out infront of him and closed one eye "Are you going to ignore my dad?" He growled and unleashed an Earth spear straight at the guy who just laughed and stopped it easily before unleashing his own magic and Yuji went flying into a wall behind his mother and was out cold, his dad launched himself at the evil guy and punched him with a hand made of steel directly in the face sending him crashing into a wall and cracking straight through it. "Yuji!" Sarah yelled running up to him "Are you ok?" she looked worried slightly when a group of men surrounded them all "Well what do we have here? Lone mages?" The general laughed from the back of the troops "Who said we were lone mages?" The older brother yelled "Chill Tamu!" Leo said not happy as it was. The general walked over to Sarah and kicked her away from her son, he then picked up the boy by the scuff of his collar "Well Well, what do we have here then? He threw him at the floor next to a commander who laughed and haulled him over his shoulder "We will keep this one!" They chuckled coldly when Tamu closed his eyes and the whole floor blew up around them and created a devestation of what was once their home city, half of the troops were took out as well by this explosion "You want to go!" He roared at them and lauched an Earth spear at the guards around the commander who had Yuji and was walking away "Finish them!" he smirked.

The commander went over to a rock and sat down on it and flung Yuji down whilst he watched the battles go on and on. Leo was taking out troops left, right and centre as well as Sarah who was extremely angry now and pulled out a sword she had just created and was taking out every single person that got in her way. One troop attack at Leo all together and managed to get him repeatedly in the chest, he hit the floor hard, only just breathing "I-I love you all!" He said quietly as he started struggling to breathe before it stopped "Leo!" Sarah yelled out crying "N-No!" She yelled taking out every single person in that troop before she turned to take out some more but got a hit to the chest as well and hit the floor head first killing her instantly, Tamu was battling as hard as he could against the troops, he was hit in the leg which put him on the floor in agony "Damn you!" He yelled in pain "YUJI! WAKE UP!" He screamed at Yuji's unconsious body, Tamu was screaming his name over and over then he made an Earth sword and stabbed one guy in the face, then another before he got punched and hit repeatedly, he was badly beaten up and almost out of energy now.

Yuji started to stir as he regained his consiousness and looked at the commander before quietly taking him out from behind. "TAMU!" Yuji yelled as he ran over and took out a few of the gaurds but was stopped in his track by a barrier, the general smirked "I think we will have this one!" He laughed and walked off as Yuji was left in the middle of the village he grew up in, the place was completely set alight and in rubble. Tamu was being dragged off by his ankles and into a car that was plugged in already as a driver was already waiting for them, that was the last time Yuji saw anyone from his family or village.

After regaining composure Yuji went stumbling back to his house and into his and Tamu's room where he packed all of his clothes and belongings and went into his parent's room and found a few other esentials and picked up the photo of the family, the glass in the frame was cracked all the way through, he headed out of the house and out of the village and wondered aimlessly for a few days before he took a small amount of money he had and got something small to eat before heading off again, day to day he went from village to village, this lasted for about 6 months before he settled down in Fiore, on the out-skirts of Magnolia, he lived there for another 6 months before finding a place on the beach, it was a small cramped bungalo that was cheap, Yuji explained what had happened and that he would pay back everything as soon as he got it.

He was wondering the streets of Magnolia for the first time when he bumbed into a small old man who looked about 80, they both hit the floor and the old man was back up straight away "S-Sorry sir" Yuji kept his head down, "Whats to be sorry about? Are you lost?" The old man smiled gently and helped Yuji to his feet "I-I just moved here, my family was killed a year ago tomorrow to be precised, we were all mages" Yuji lifted his head to see the old man looking very interested "Mage, you say? Why don't you come with me!" He smiled and walked down the roads with Yuji and showed him a big building with a flag that had a symbol on "This is my Magic Guild, Fairy Tail!" Yuji was speechless that there was a guild here, let a lone a mage. "C-Can i join?" He asked timidly "Why not!" The old man cheered happily "I'm Master Makarov, whats your name?" He cheered again, "I-I'm Yuji, Yuji Rama" he looked at Makarov nervously.

**Finally got a new FanFic going... I will try my best to keep updating regulary, Thank you for taking the time to read it, hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment as to what you thought of it and any improvements i can make... Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last of his kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Fairy Tail cast, I own Yuji, Tamu, Leo and Sarah, and my friends own Alissianna, Alexa, Caliber and Hana. **

**FAIRY TAIL!**

Makarov opened up the huge double iron doors that gave a gust of wind flying straight through Yuji almost toppling him over, he peered through the small gap between the doors and looked at every member sitting being half calm and relaxed, a lady in a red dress with white hair that was long and almost touching the bottom of her waistline, the lady was serving drinks and saw an eye peering through the doors of the guild and smiled, "Hey there, are you joining us here?" She gave him a gentle smile now and opened the door all the way "Y-yes I-I'm Yuji" He muttered

"What a nice name, I'm Mira-Jane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira" She chuckled lightly then put all the drinks down "Let me introduce you to everyone" She took his hand lightly and took him around the huge hall that was decorated with tables and chairs and the bar on the far right hand side of the guild hall "This is Gray Fullbuster! He uses Ice Make" She smiled as she took him to a bench where a young boy, roughly the same age as Yuji was sitting in just his boxers, he had a mark on his right chest and he had short black hair "H-Hi Gray, I'm Yuji, a-and may i-i ask- wh-ere are your c-clothes?" Yuji chuckled slightly and Gray gasped "Not again! I hate this damn habit!" He quickly put on some clothes "Sorry, So Yuji, is it?" Yuji nodded "What is your magic?" He said making an Ice lance "I use Ice make" Yuji smiled slightly being happier here as he knew he wasn't the only maker mage "I use Earth Make" He made an Earth Lance exactly the same as Gray's except for a slight pattern change on Yuji's. "Wow! Your just like me! So where are you getting your mark?" Yuji looked confused "Mark! Oh that mark that you have on your chest? Do you all have one?" He asked Gray nodded as a pink haired boy ran up "Who are you!" his right shirt arm ripped revealing his mark "Can i have it in any colour Gray?" Gray nodded "I'm Yuji! Who are you?" He asked the pink haired boy who was jumping up and down at the excitement of a new member "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" He smiled "The only one in this guild!" He laughed so hard he almost roared

"Anyway, lets carry on so you can meet some other people and decide where you want your mark" Mira-Jane smiled at him, Yuji lifted his shirt and pointed at his right side of his chest "Here please in dark Purple please" He spoke slightly more confident "Ok, we will sort that out later, for now, meet some others, just wander around, they will do the rest!" She picked up the beers and walked around serving.

A young red haired girl in silver shining armour smashed in through the doors almost taking them off the hinges "E-Erza!" Gray and Natsu cowered under a nearby table "GRAY! NATSU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PARK!" She yelled spotting them and dragging them out from under the table and holding them up by their ankles "ANSWER ME!" She yelled, Gray gulled "W-We were s-sparring!" He said quietly "What have i said about sparring?" She dropped them on their heads. Yuji just stayed quiet but Erza spotted him "So, who are you them?

Mira stormed up to Erza "I've been waiting!" She launched at Erza rapidly and they almost started sparring in the centre of the guild hall "STOP!" Makarov entered and grew massive and his body was about 50 odd times the size of his normal body, the guild roof was cracking from how tall he became, everyone stopped and became extremely quiet "Y-Yes, Master, sorry!" Erza said as Mira-Jane transformed into her red dress so she could feel all girly when she wasn't sparring against Erza, even though she was still young she was allowed to serve people and waiter, Makarov let her and if he let her anyone let her, Makarov went back to his normal size and he put on his cloak with his Wizard Saint mark on "M-My dad had one of those marks!" He said pointing at the mark.

Makarov froze "H-He did?" Yuji nodded slowly and cautiously. "What was his name?" He asked startled by this fact

"Leo, Leo Rama, 7th Wizard Saint, directly above you" He smiled slightly

"What do you mean was?"

"He died a year ago" Yuji looked away

Makarov thought for a minute "He used to be my best friend, he did say something about if he died he would send his sons to he, so where is his other son "Dead i'm guessing he got hauled away a year ago and captured, i never saw him since"

Yuji turned and walked over to a girl sitting on a bench 5 or 6 back from where Gray was, she had long brown hair in two plaits, she also wore a weaved straw hat with a white bow on it, "Hi, I'm Yuji, nice to meet you" He smiled a bit "I'm Allie, it's nice to meet you too" "Hi" He sat down and watched as the day went by "Gray!" Allie yelled over "Give me a hand please! Natsu, Brother! Give me a hand too please!" They came running over and helped Allie stand up before carrying her out of the guild, Yuji just sat startled when Mira-Jane came up "She can't walk" She said half upset by it "Why not?" Yuji ask intrigued "No-one really knows" Mira said walking away...

Yay, second chapter complete! Please read, and review, i will take any advise and/ or criticism, please leave an honest opinion. The next Chapter will be done soon hopefully...


End file.
